King of Thorns
by Stuffwell359
Summary: An evil enemy of Luigi's has taken over the Mushroom Kingdom, and kidnapped his brother. With the Mushroom Kingdom in ruins, and Luigi barely making a living by doing whatever he can to survive, how is he going to be able to overthrow this evil tyrant? Rating may change in the future. WARNING: Explicit language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Mushroom Kingdom, a once peaceful land, now dwells in a endless amount of chaos and ruin. After a nasty, vile being took over the kingdom by chance, everything has made a turn for the worse. Dozens of factories spaced out around the kingdom produce necessities for the people, but mostly the king. Nearly all of the factories create weapons for the military. Only a fraction of them actually produce food, clothing, and everyday materials needed to live within the city walls. Industrialization took over the kingdom, and made the blue sky slowly revert to an eternal, ominous black. The sky isn't the only thing that's changed; homes for the people are being torn down everyday to make room for more pointless factories. This means that people have nowhere to live, if they're lucky, an empty warehouse or an abandoned factory could be used as a home. Otherwise, citizens are bound to the polluted, trash filled streets, which contain the foulest of smells. Not to mention crime is an unavoidable problem. In order to survive, people go around and steal what they can, whether it be food, clothing, or other necessities.

The king constantly goes around demanding more taxes from the mushroom citizens. Its horrifying because nobody has any money left, resulting in the king either executing them, or throwing them in the dungeon. Life has been a living hell since he came into the picture. That bastard, always making things worse. He captured my brother Mario and threw him in the dungeon. I need to find a way to get him back, but how? I have no strength left in these bones, all of these years with barely anything to eat has taken an alarming toll on my overall health. I've lost nearly all of my muscle, and my bones are as weak as a seventy year old toad. I'm in no condition to fight off the putrid source of the whole kingdom's agony. What's even worse is the fact that I have no cash at all, since I'm forced to work at a Bob-Omb factory for no pay. Oh well, at least it'll get me off the streets for most of the day. You see, I work ten hour shifts or more, usually five times a week. Sometimes my boss will be generous and will let me work everyday of the week. I'll even take that if it means getting out of those damn streets from hell. It's amazing that I'm off for once today, free to move about as I please, since there really isn't anything else to do. The king usually stops by for an evening stroll right about now, and not just for fun either. To collect taxes. Oh great, here he comes now in a black limousine, its windows smothered in the darkest tint imaginable. The limo keeps driving down the street at a steady slow pace of about 5 miles per hour. It stops all of a sudden. The trunk pops open, and all of the citizens walk up to it and start throwing in whatever possessions they have left. One toad in particular took off all its clothes and threw them in, apparently having no more possessions other than the clothes on his back. I feel so guilty, seeing all these people giving their favorite possesions away. Why? Its because I could have done something to stop it from ever occuring. Even I have to give something up, but nothing I have is something I want to give to that foul dictator. I mean, he is my arch rival afterall, but that gives him no right to dehumanize these people: including me. I have to do something to stop him, anything at all, but I just don't have the courage nor the strength to do anything.

The limo's drivers side window rolls down, revealing the king's face. Waluigi, the man that took over the kingdom, looked left and right, seeing if anyone else owes him money. I stood there, waiting for him to see me, waiting for him to capture and take me away, but he didn't. Instead, he just rolled up his window and strolled further into the city to collect more taxes. Phew, that was close, luckily I'm not wearing my traditional green shirt with blue overalls or else he would have noticed me. Although I have my plumbers uniform hidden away, I don't plan on wearing it for now. I need to blend in to the crowd. Ever since Waluigi reigned superior, he gave everyone new clothes and burned the rest. These new 'uniforms' are to be worn at all times. They look like ragged old prison uniforms, usually a light grey in color depending on how fucked up your uniform is. Mine isn't too bad, bits of my left sleeve are torn and ragged, while on the other hand, my pants aren't doing so well either with gaping holes everywhere. I look like a fucking hobo. That would mean everyone looks like a fucking hobo actually. I chuckled at the comment I just made and proceeded to walk down the bustling streets filled with toads dressed up like hobos.

Afer a short while I see a large, arching bridge created with cement connecting the predictable small rich section to the unusually large poor section between the city. The rich section has all the wealth and is able to pay off the taxes, on the other side, we have absolutely nothing. Along with getting extra care because they pay taxes, the king hires the rich to spy on us in order for them to make even more money. The system in this city is so broken and unfair that it sickens me. I really can't stand it at all. On a much happier note, underneath this bridge is a deep, wide-open channel once used as a river for transportation and trade. Now the water is all drained due to a dam built by our 'wonderful' king for his need for fresh, clean, and most of all, pure water. I've used it as my home for quite awhile now, since its now an unused channel. I managed to build a fence around my humble abode out of old pipeline I found laying around in the sewers. It works nicely as a defense mechanism against theives.

I walk through the gate I made and step inside my home, getting settled inside my homemade bed. It doesn't seem like much, but this bed is actually quite comfortable. I took a garbage bag out of one our many trash cans in the city and emptied it so it would be spacious enough for me to fit in there. Then I simply take the red plastic pull out string and tighten it around my neck once I'm inside. It's perfect. I also find it farely lucky that I was able to find an old pillow some rich fellow probably threw away in a trash can on the rich side of the city. I almost got caught though because the poor aren't allowed to go on the rich side. I started to close the red string on my sleeping bag to get as comfortable as possible when I heard a noise further down the channel. Good thing noise echoes in the channel due to its hollow design. Quickly wriggling out of my sleeping bag, I rustle through my cardboard box closet for the rusted pipe I use as a defensive weapon. Skipping past my other clothes including my traditional green plumber uniform, I quickly search through the bottom half of my closet for the weapon. Finally, I held the pipe in my hand and ran out the gate. Before I went on my hunt for the noise, I locked the gate to my home and headed out to search for the cause.

**AN: Alright, thats it for the first chapter of this series. I hoped you all noticed something different about my writing. I tried my best to improve here, and I hope you at least notice something that has improved. Anyway, as this story progresses, I'm going to switch situations and pov's in the future. It will be mostly in the eyes of Luigi though, I feel that is the most critical pov that needs to be focused on. Well, see you guys next time. Oh, and remember, I am taking a summer english class as of today, so updates will be later than usual. Sorry. :/**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Traveling down the channel, my nerves almost dragged me all they way back to my home. If my curiosity didn't get the best of me, I wouldn't be walking over here right now. The noise travels in my ears again, this time ringing much louder than before. Do I dare say it sounded like a bark? I have no clue because the sound rang in my ears from being so obnoxiously loud. The noise keeps repeatedly sounding off, one after another. I'm sure it's a bark now, I can hear it clearly. Running across the stained cement channel, I make a sharp turn to a small tunnel where the noise sounds the loudest. My brown boots skid across the cement and bring me to a sudden halt.

I look down to see a little emerald colored Chain Chomplet with the end of its chain stuck on a thin pipe spewing out excess fluid. My heart sank, and I immediately removed its chain from the pipe. The Chain Chomplet stopped barking, but jumped on top of me, causing me to hit the cold, hard cement. Moving even one inch could upset the little guy, so I kept as still as possible. A few seconds flew by and the Chain Chomplet didn't attack me at all. I decided to slowly start to get up onto my feet, once I began, however, the Chain Chomplet jumped off my chest and waited by my side. Propping myself up again, I prepared to leave the small tunnel and back to my home. Leaving the little Chain Chomplet behind, I began to make my way back. Although, on my way back I heard chains rustling and clanking together. I sigh and ask myself, "Do you really want to turn around Luigi?" Despite asking myself that question, curiosity forced me again to check what was behind me. I turn around to see the Chain Chomplet hopping behind me as if it was stalking me or something. Kneeling down so I was face-to-face with the little guy, I calmly pointed in the other direction, signifying that I wanted him to go away. The Chain Chomplet understood the message and hopped away, so I continued along my path to my house. On my way, I could hear the chains rustling again, but this time they were getting softer and softer. _Phew, it's not following me, thank goodness. _

Taking the keys out of my pocket to unlock the gate, and carefully placing them in the lock to get through the gate, I walk into my home in peace. At least until I went over to lock the gate. There it was, the little Chain Chomplet, inside my house. I sighed and smacked my face with my hand, slowly sliding it down dramatically. "So, you decided to follow me home, huh little guy? I squeaked in a more higher pitched tone. It just responded with a few barks and rapidly jumped around back and forth, then it just sat there and panted heavily. I sigh again, "You're pretty persistent aren't you? Well, I can't afford to have you around, so time to go." I start to shoo it off and managed to back him up to the gate. I unlocked the gate again, and motioned for it to exit, and it actually did. Then after it was completely outside of my fence, I locked the gate again and proceeded to unpack my belongings. That's when it started to whine, a sad, tear-jerking whine capable of making anyone feel guilty. So, like everyone else, I felt guilty and let him back in. Back inside once again, the Chain Chomplet bounced around repeatedly with joy and excitement. "Hmmm well, if you're going to stay with me, you're going to need a name." I walk over and kneel down next to it and continue, "How about Chompy? You like that?" The response I get is a sudden growl that almost scared me shitless. I seriously could have shit my pants right there. "Ok, ok. I guess that's a no. Then how 'bout…." I think for a long time, my finger pressing underneath my chin, "Rocky?" He startled me yet again, but this time with barking and jumping around as if extremely happy with the name. "Alright, then. Chompy, welcome home."

**AN: Tell me what you guys think about Luigi having a pet :D, I think its absolutely adorable. Anyways, I hope all of you will patiently await the next chapter. I had a lot of time to write today, so I was able to get this chapter finished relatively quick. Don't expect this all the time though, I was lucky to be able to get this done seeing how I'm about to become extremely busy :(**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Watching Bob-Ombs get carried across conveyor belts all day, and assembling them isn't exactly what I want to be doing my whole life. Plus, I don't even get paid or get any benefits from doing this shit, so why bother? Well, if I slack off or if I don't finish a certain number of Bob-Ombs during my shift I get punished. No, punishment is an understatement. Tortured sounds a lot better because I've been tortured a countless number of times before, I have the scars on my body to prove it. Uh oh, here comes a disfigured Bob-Omb, probably got assembled wrong in the machine. These ones are the worst because I have to take it off the conveyor belt line, fix it, and then put it back again. So much time is wasted fixing these damn things, and that always prevents me from reaching the goal number. So that means I usually get tortured every single day. It's awful coming home with a blood-soaked uniform and a sore, bruised, and torn up body. But, I have to do it unfortunately, because were not allowed to get fired from our jobs. No matter how bad an employee is, they don't fire him. Instead, they either threaten to send him to the Underwhere or threaten to torture him to death. Either way, that employee's fucked.

Shit, looks like Frank painted the Bob-Omb blue instead of black again, he's going to get tortured for the umpteenth time today. Bob-Ombs need to be painted after they're assembled by us, the assembly team. Then they go off to get painted by those idiots over there, who somehow manage to get the color wrong most of the time. I don't how they can get it wrong, they only have one color at their station, unless they sneaked different colored paints. After they paint the Bob-Ombs, they go down to the fuse department in charge of putting the fuse on them. Finally, the fuse team puts them on another conveyor belt leading to metallic, black containers. Those get loaded on to trucks and shipped off to the military. That's basically my job, which totally sucks ass. I wish I could get out of here and save my brother. I miss him so much, I mean, he's been gone for about two months now. I haven't been able to do shit to help him because I can't get anywhere near Waluigi's tower, not to mention get out of work. I don't even have time to snoop out the perimeters of the tower due to work and the atmosphere in the city. People commit so many crimes to survive that it's literally impossible to go down one block without getting a game over. It doesn't help that I'm running out of lives and finding 1-up mushrooms around the city is getting increasingly more difficult every time. I need to get out of this job, but how?

"Luigi!" A voice calls my name, and I glance over to find my boss walking over to my station. _Shit, this is bad, if he figures out about all the Bob-Ombs I messed up during my shift ,it might not just be torture this time around._

"Luigi! Come down to my office immediately!" He shouts over the loud machinery in the factory. I hear him loud and clear, but wish I was deaf so I wouldn't have to hear his voice ever again. My head hangs down in shame as I walk down to his dreaded office of despair. My mind is going crazy with all of the ideas its coming up with for what's going to happen to me. Well, after a short walk down to his office, I reluctantly open the door and step inside. Being inside his office several times, I have become quite accustomed with the room and everything inside it. The walls were made of a rusty steel material with several tiny bolts leading down in a line to hold them in place. The steel has rusted in some places due to the temperature in the room set to boiling 92 degrees fahrenheit. The boss says he likes to keep it hot so he can sweat off the fat without doing any work. He's isn't in the best of shape, my guess would be about 300 pounds at least. Despite being really obese, my boss is a complete asshole. He treats his workers like shit on a stick and uses them to play fetch with his pet Chain Chomps. Much larger than my cute, little Chain Chomplet, these Chain Chomps aren't fed everyday. They probably get a morsel of food per week, making them the perfect guard dogs, hungry enough to rip a human apart and eat his organs for desert.

"Luigi…." My boss cooes, snapping me out of my trance.

I stared at his wooden, brown desk, cluttered with numerous papers and other utensils. "Y-yeah?" I stammered, nervousness kicking in a little earlier than usual.

"You've been fucking up a lot lately, why is that?" My boss asks, looking like he would pull out an overhead lamp and shine it at my face at any given moment.

I try not to stare him in the eye, instead I look at his pet Piranha plant in the back right corner of the room sleeping.

"So, you gonna answer me or not?!" He bellowed, forcing me to make eye contact with him.

I sit up straight, "Y-yes sir!" I shout, still stammering from my nerves going wild. I continued, "I've just been a little tired lately, my bed isn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world." I lied straight to his face, but he didn't seem to notice.

He stood up from his black revolving chair, "Well then, I'll make sure you have a proper bed by tonight. How's that sound?"

_Did he just say that? My boss is actually being nice for once, huh, who knew he actually had a heart deep within that flabby belly of his. _"Sounds great! I live underneath the bridge over the unused channel. Just so you know where to drop it off." I exclaim, excitement rattling through my withered bones.

"Good. I'll drop it off tonight. You work a little harder now ya hear?"

"Yes sir." I said and stood up to get back to work. I left his office and headed back to my station. I can't believe I still have four more hours left in my shift. Too bad I work until 10:00 p.m, otherwise I would be at home sleeping in my new bed by now. I made an exhausted sigh, wiping sweat from my brow, and worked for the next four hours until my shift ended. "Finally, I get to go home!" I muse as I walked back home from the factory. "Nice, comfy bed here I come!" I shouted out, not caring what stares I would receive. Rushing back to my home, I felt an exhilarating adrenaline pump through my veins. I don't why I was so excited, but it doesn't matter. I'm getting a new bed! Finally at the unused channel, with black smoke filling the air, I make my way down to the inner depths of the channel. That's when I see it. The black smoke in the air, isn't just in the air. There's a source that created the black smoke rising up to the already darkened sky. That source, is my beloved home, now bursting in flames. I ran over to the scene and saw everything in my house lit ablaze. Everything, my bed, my clothes, my personal belongings, what else am I forgetting? I hear barking from inside the flames. "No...it can't be…" I muttered, feeling my legs tremble beneath me, "Rocky!" I scream his name in desperation. I yell his name again, "Rocky!" No barking this time. "Fuck this, I'm going in!" I exclaim, feeling a rise of courage and bravery swell up in my heart. Taking a deep breath, I count down from three to run through the fire. "1, 2, 3!" After I cried three, all I could see were raging flames licking me skin, burning the only barrier protecting my body. Protecting my very soul. Dismissing all the singeing pain and agony etching into my skin, I barely make it through the flames. Without thinking, my eyes glance around the burning chaos, looking for a little Chain Chomplet. My eyes caught a glimpse of a small green ball, that's the only lead I needed to find him. Before I headed to over to rescue him, my lungs couldn't hold out much longer, which caused me to cough and waste precious time. That's when I decided to slowly make my way towards Rocky while coughing, despite the stinging sensation I felt in my chest. "There you are!" I shout between a few small coughs. Picking him up and cradling him in my arms, I sprinted through the flames, making sure he was protected by snuggling him in between my chest and arms. It didn't take long for me to escape the flames this time around like the first time. Once out of the burning hell, I ran as far away from the scene as I could, clinging Rocky in my arms. Once I was a good, safe distance away, everything started to look all fuzzy. The channel swayed back and forth, and time slowed down as well. Without warning, my vision started to blur in and out until my body hit the cement. After that, everything turned pitch black.

**AN: Alright! Another chapter down! What did you guys think about this one? Did it keep you off your seat and begging to figure out what happens next? Well, begging won't help. :P You'll just have to wait and see~ See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I awoke to a barking sound ringing in my ears. My eyelids open for a couple of seconds, and then close again. This happens a couple more times until they flutter open. "What happened?" I asked myself, rubbing my head as I sat up from the cement. Rocky, my pet Chain Chomplet, constantly barked away right next to me. "Its ok, boy. I'm ok now." I stood up and petted him with a smooth, gentle touch. My body suddenly ached all over, I vaguely remember getting burned by the fire. Hopefully the burns on my body aren't too bad, or at least don't need any medical attention. "Looks like I gotta find a new home to live in." I sigh, slightly irritated, but continue, "Come on, Rocky. Time to find a suitable home for the both of us." I said as I motioned for him to follow me.

Climbing out of the channel and into the disgusting reality of the city yet again poured sadness into my already hopeless heart. The unreal reality of my situation really kicked in while I walked block to block, scouring the scum-filled city for a new home. All hope seemed lost as I constantly looped around the weathered streets over and over, each time checking for something different. Obviously coming out each time as unsuccessful. Although, I did happen to see a familiar face when I walked around the streets for the 500th time that day. A man sitting inside an open upright cardboard box leaning against a retired office building asked for change from random people almost every time, and everyday I walked by that same street. Too bad I never noticed him. This time, I gave him some pocket change I found by a gutter during my search. The change dropped from my hand and into his little white coffee mug, creating a clanking noise slightly louder than I expected. His face showed signs of eternal gratitude, but showed a sign of surprise shortly thereafter. The man knew who I was, and I recognized who he was at the same moment.

"Wario!"

"Luigi!"

We both shouted each others names simultaneously, completely ignoring the fact people were giving us odd stares. Without thinking, I sat down pretzel style in front of his little box.

"How've things been Wario?" I asked, curiosity rising.

"Well," he began, "Everything was going well for awhile. I was the king's squire, deliberately offering to do his every whim, no matter how grueling or demeaning it was. He actually paid me quite nicely, until me and my big mouth had to ask for more money." I saw tears started to well up in his eyes, but he kept going, "You see , I asked him if I could be his right hand man, helping him rule the world but only on one condition: if he gave me half of the treasure he collected. Unfortunately, he utterly refused and kicked me out of the castle, leaving me with nothing but the clothes on my back. And that's how I got to where I am today."

Shock bolted through my veins, I found it hard to speak after that unfortunate, sad tale. "Wow, that's uhhhh quite the story..." I managed to squeeze out that one little sentence, despite my shocked condition.

Wario grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close, "You gotta help me, Luigi! Waluigi has to be stopped so this madness can end!" He started to weep uncontrollably, attracting unwanted attention to the both of us.

"Alright. You're lucky I want to overthrow the king too. We'll work together and form a temporary alliance, ok?" I whispered in front of his face. _I've never seen Wario this broken before._

_"_Deal!" He exclaimed, crawling out of his box and standing up in front of me. "So, what now?"

I put my finger underneath my chin in deep thought, "Well, I was going to find a nice, comfortable place to stay."

"No problem," he replies with a grin, "This building behind me is unoccupied. We can use it as our base of operations.

"Then why didn't you stay in there instead of that dank cardboard box?" I asked, even more curious.

I saw a mischievous grin form across his face, "One word. Sympathy." he then began to laugh heartily and loudly, almost uncontrollably until he abruptly stopped.

Just then, my pet Rocky started to whimper and cry, catching the attention of my new ally Wario. "Who's this little runt?" He asked, picking Rocky up off of the sidewalk.

"He's my pet, Rocky." I immediately responded.

"Something tells me he's hungry." Wario implies, petting Rocky in his arms.

"Alright, but I don't have any food to feed him, or us." I said, slightly disheartened.

"Why don't we just let him bite a toads leg off and let him nibble on his leg bone?" he laughs hysterically as if he thought the joke was even remotely funny.

I stand there silent as the wind, "That's not funny. Look, we'll worry about food later. For now, let's look for materials we can use to build our base inside that building."

Wario put my pet down and asked, "Ok, where do we start?"

"I was thinking we should start our search through the dumpsters in the alleyways around the city. We can split up and collect materials, then meet back here once were done. Sound like a plan?" I asked, looking at Wario with determination only to find he was picking his nose the entire time. I sighed, "Ugh, let's just go already..." I said, and began to walk down to the nearest alley. Wario, on the other hand, didn't move a single inch. "_This is going to be a long day..." _I thought as I searched through my first dumpster, while Wario probably hasn't moved at all since I began. Doing a thorough poking and prodding into the smelly filth of the dumpster, and coming out of the alleyway empty handed, made me feel a little discouraged. But, I managed to keep my hopes up, and kept pressing on to the next location. Before moving on, however, I checked behind me to see if Wario had moved at all. I saw him still standing there mindlessly picking his brains out with his finger. _Did you find any treasure in there Wario? "If not, you'd better start pulling your weight or I'm gonna kick your fat ass sooner or later." _With my thoughts running around in my head; whichever emotion they chose to resemble, I relentlessly carried on with my mission whether they distracted me or not. I'm hoping to at least find a few power ups or weapons we could use against Waluigi when the time comes to raid his tower.

On my way to the next dumpster, I witnessed a horrifying sight that will haunt me forever. A poor, old toad sat on a disgusting, stain infested, dark green blanket near the edge of the sidewalk next to a factory. He held out his hands, cupping them to form a small bowl-like shape, and waited for spare change to drop in them. Many people passed by, but no one actually paid any attention to him; except for one particular toad. This toad, dressed in a brown leather jacket, and stone-washed blue jeans, dropped 10 gold coins in the poor toad's hands. The toad stared in awe at the gold coins in his palms. After the poor toad thanked him at least a million times, the rich toad walked up to the withered, old, poor toad and knelt in front of him. He grabbed him by his uniform collar, and raised him above the ground. Cocking his fist back, the poor toad winced as the rich toad's fist came flying at him. Again, and again, the rich toad repeatedly bashed the poor toad's face in. I saw this happening right in front of me, and what did I do? I ran away as fast as a bolt of lightning. That rich toad probably ended up beating that old toad to death, and what did I do about it? Nothing. Fucking nothing. I'm an absolute coward, why can't I face my fears like the time I ran through those raging flames to save my pet? Why? It doesn't make any sense, I guess my bravery only comes and goes. I'm such a fucking wimp. I ran so far that I almost passed another unchecked dumpster, so I backed up a few steps and began my search again. This time though, I found a few fire flowers thrown away by some item store; probably had some extras that they didn't want. Well, works for me. Like they always say, finders keepers, losers weepers. The sun started to set, although I couldn't tell because the sky only turned a faint tint of orange. I can't wait for the day when I see the bright orange colors illuminating from the sun seep into the clean, blue sky again. But first, Waluigi has to go down.

Heading back to our original rendezvous point, I see Wario slouched over and laying back upon the abandoned office building: sleeping. _"Sleeping on the job, eh?" _I thought to myself, anger boiling inside me. I considered taking a rock and chucking it at his balls, but decided against it when I mulled it over in my head. So, I just kicked him in the balls instead. After I kicked him in his nuts, he woke up shrieking and yelling inaudible sounds. Once he calmed down a little, I saw anger on his face and started to feel afraid. He stood up from his position and swung at me with his large fist. I fell to the floor, feeling a stinging sensation on my right brow. I guess Wario isn't the one I should be messing with after all. Rocky started to bark again and rubbed against my leg, probably trying to show compassion and love. "Thanks, Rocky." I said and patted his head a few times. Standing up and holding my wound in pain, I glanced at Wario, who, looked very guilty and apologetic. That's one face I never thought I'd see with a man that has a heart as cold as ice, or maybe this environment has changed him somehow? Nevermind that, Wario looked like he has something to say, maybe he'll say it. I hope he says it.

"I'm sorry, I just got so angry that I couldn't control myself." he apologized, the guilt drooping in the pupils of his eyes full of sorrow.

"It's alright. Hopefully this isn't too bad of a gash. Let's get our new house all set up." I said and feigned a smile, hoping he would buy it and head inside the old office building. He actually bought it. While Wario ran inside the building to get a head start, I stayed outside for a short while, pondering a feeling I've had since the beginning of the search. A feeling of dread, a foreshadowing of something maniacally chaotic still yet to come. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't figure out that strange feeling. That one dreadful feeling eating my insides is tearing me apart pixel by pixel. If I don't figure it out soon, I may not be sane enough to fight the battles still ahead. I may not be sane enough to save my brother, or even sane enough to overthrow Waluigi. I'm so fucking weak. Feeling that I'd have enough thinking for one day, I finally head inside the office building to help Wario. _"Mario, if you're out there and can hear me. Please, just please help me." _

**AN: Alrighty, chapter 4 is done. I keep coming up with great ideas for how this story will go, but then I write something completely different than I planned. Has that ever happened to you? Next chapter will feature Waluigi's POV. If you really enjoy this story, I really suggest you study the development of Luigi throughout it and for Waluigi next chapter. My focus in this story is to draw the reader into the story and allow them to feel what's going on in the character's current situation. Please tell if I'm accomplishing that goal, because if I'm not, then...I have failed you XD and will try harder to accomplish that goal. Like I said, I wanted to improve my writing skills, this way I am improving them quite a bit, but in a different context. I really hope you enjoy this story for what it is and what its not. Well, that's all I gotta say. Bye for now! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Remember this is Waluigi's POV.**

Chapter 5

I cleared my throat dramatically and called out, "Guards!" Shouting at the top of my lungs. My guards immediately showed up on my long, purple rimmed, luxurious carpet stretching all the way down to my elevator. Donned in metal, black helmets and dark purple armor, which covers the rest of their body, my guards awaited my orders. "Go and collect more taxes from the city folk!" I shouted in their faces, leaning forward in my purple, velvet throne. The black edges around the throne gleaned a reflective light in the guards eyes, making them all squint.

One of the guards intervened, "But, your maj-"

"Now!" I yelled in their faces, which to my surprise, showed fear. They abruptly turned around and fast walked out the elevator door. Once I heard the elevator go down to the very 1st floor, I sighed with sorrow. "I'm all alone…No! Gotta get those thoughts out of my head!" I mutter to myself, mindlessly gazing down at the black and white tiled floor. "Now lets see, what is there to do in my tower of evil...I know! I'll go have some fun with my prized possession." A menacing laugh escaped my lips as I stood up from my throne. "Time to go check on how _he _is doing." I said to myself, walking down my excruciatingly, long foyer. By the time I pressed the button to call the elevator, I must've lost at least a few pounds. Not that I have much left to lose anyway. Stepping into the elevator and feeling it wind down to the basement, sent a shockwave of excitement through my weary bones. I don't know why, but I always feel excited before I head down here: to my dungeon. My place where I'm in control, the place where the rules are made by me. A place where I'm able to pass my time with ease. A simple process that brings absolute joy and excitement to my heart; torture. I admit it, torturing people makes me feel alive, and makes me feel like I'm worth something. It makes me feel stronger, while it makes them feel weaker. It makes me feel in control, while it makes them feel helpless. I love it.

Walking through the long, silent corridor of my own dreaded dungeon, I can't help but feel serene and calm. This place is my home, my only friend that treats me with respect. My only friend who doesn't stab me in the back. My only friend who likes me for who I am, a twisted, lonely individual. I began to laugh maniacally yet again, my hysteria bounced off the different stone hallways and cells, sending chills through the spines of my '_patients_'. I walked down the dungeon hallways, passing by each and every patient I captured. Some of these patients are complete strangers, mere guinea pigs if I do say so myself. Others are toads and people from other kingdoms whom I've tortured to no end. Their cries and screams don't reach me anymore, all I see is their mouths open for a few seconds, and then just a painless, blank gaze. Most of these patients have become _boring _for me to relentlessly torture them to death, but one patient still brings the utmost amount of pleasure. His name is Mario, the older brother of Luigi.

My most pleasurable patient is located in a more confined cell, much farther away from my other patients. I don't want them to hear the 'fear' escaping from his cell. I keep walking along different hallways and corridors until, at the end of the hallway, is a large titanium door with one small rectangular opening. The opening had four thick, gold bars attached in the middle of the it. Gold has a higher melting point, thus making Mario's fireballs and other abilities useless. Not to mention, so does titanium. This allows for an inescapable dungeon for my beloved patient. I entered in the passcode to unlock the large door and grasped the handle to head inside. Pushing the heavy door aside, I peered through the darkness to see the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, attached to gold chains on his hands and feet. "Well, well, well. How's my little hero holding up?" I cooed, walking over to him. _Look at him, just sitting there, not responding to me… _"Well?!" I shouted in his face and kicked him in the gut. It must've hurt since most of his chubby belly is gone now, leaving behind a revealed rib cage. He cringed and swore under his breath, but still refused to answer. "Listen to me, plumber. I suggest you do what I say, or I'll make the torture even worse…like I did to your 'girlfriend'," I form a masochistic grin on my face.

"What did you do to her?!." he screamed, rattling the golden chains holding him in place. I hold my tongue for a few seconds, but as it turned out, Mario is actually quite persistent. "Answer me!" He yelled, his cry echoed throughout the dungeon, stirring the attention of a few of my patients. I guess being cooped up in a dungeon for so long does a number on your mental psyche.

I chuckle and hide a slight grin, "Let's just say she played a little game with me, but couldn't take it anymore. After a short while, she died."

"Y-you bastard! You raped her! I'll break every last bone in your body! You'll see!" he stood up and tried to grab me, but the golden chains held him inches away from my face. Those hands, covered in dirt and grime, not worth anything more than trash on the street. I chuckled and watched as he vigorously tried to grope me with his unclean hands. Leaning back and using subtle movements, I reach into my back pocket and pull out Mario's favorite: my whip.

I waved it in front of his face, teasing him and constantly pulling it back and forth. "Look here! See this little whip? Guess what's going to happen if you don't calm down!" Seeing the whip must've made him realize his foolishness. His hands fell to the side of his hips, and then he slowly backed away to the wall. I've used this whip a countless number of times on my favorite patient here, I know he absolutely loves it. "Now, let's take care of this situation like two grown men shall we?" I put the whip back in my pocket and continued, "You were right. I did rape her. But I needed a little reward for all my hard work that went into capturing her, you know?"

He slides down the wall to the cold, stone ground, "Your hard work? You mean blackmail? All you did was threaten to blow up the castle if Peach didn't give you the throne."

"Yes, but-"

"And when Peach gave you the throne without any retaliation at all, you go ahead and asked for her too. I remember, I couldn't do a thing because whenever I tried to fight back, you would hold the Bob-Omb in my face." he sighed and added, "I felt so powerless, so weak, just like right now." Mario finished his sentence with an evil glare aimed towards me. For once in my life, I actually felt sorry for him. No, I don't feel sorry for anyone anymore, not after that incident.

I couldn't look him in the eyes, no matter how hard I tried to fight it, the guilt always came back stronger than before. I let out a small, soft laugh, "I'm surprised you actually let me take Peach and get away with it, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, bested by a rogue soldier and a few Bob-Ombs." I started to laugh even louder now, feeling quite good about myself, the guilt slowly fading away.

Mario stared at the ground, his expression emotionless, "I couldn't do anything. No matter what I would do, as long as the princess and that Bob-Omb were in your hands, you were invincible. One attack and I could blow up the Bob-Omb, or knock it out of your hands, thus setting it off."

I hold my hands against my hips and let out another hearty laugh, "I guess I'm pretty smart huh?" Laughing even more after I made my comment, the titanium door opened suddenly.

"Your Majesty, I have matters that need to be discussed with you immediately." A guard belted out between the crack from the door to the wall.

I turned my attention to the guard, "I'll be out in a moment." After that, my attention switched over to Mario, "Looks like you got lucky today Mario. I assure you, the torture next time will surely be the worst yet."

I look at his face covered in dirt and soot, and all he does is smile at me. Lowering my eyebrows in confusion, I walked out of the cell and focused on the news the guard was going to tell me. "Alright, what was it that you need to tell me?" I asked the guard, who had all of his necessary equipment on, but for battle. Donning his protective dark purple face helmet and black chainmail, I knew this guard wasn't going to tell me good news.

"Sir, an enemy approaches the Kingdom with haste, shall we prepare for battle?"

_Shit...he's back… _"Yes, prepare for battle immediately, I don't want him reaching our frontlines do you understand me?!" I was practically yelling in his face now, but the guard nodded and trotted off to prepare. I can't believe he's back again, man that guy never gives up. Always trying to get the princess back, for what he claims is rightfully his. Well, attacking me isn't going to do shit, because what he doesn't know is that she's dead. But, I mustn't let him figure it out, or else who knows what he'll end up doing. Bowser, it's about time I put you in your place: permanently.

**AN: I'm really sorry for the late update, I've been busy writing a paper for my english class. Like I said, my life is going to be a lot busier from now on. Expect another late update, because I'm now working on a descriptive essay. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Waluigi's POV**

Chapter 6

There they were, just like the guard told me. Bowser's army slowly marched its way towards the Mushroom Kingdom. High hopes of saving the princess raised their spirits, but those spirits will be broken soon enough. Inside my tower, and staring out this large side window on the left of my large throne room, this large window gives me a great view of my beautiful Kingdom. The factories polluting the air with their dark, smoke warping the sky into a vicious void of darkness. The streets smelled of trash and various other garbage items. People committing crimes at every turn, people treating everyone poorly, and people suffering instead of me. This is the Kingdom I longed for. A Kingdom grown from the fear of the adolescents that live within its very walls, their cries of despair fuel my overwhelming power.

Seeing people suffer instead of me for once, the thought makes me cringe and turn away from the army closing in on my wondrous kingdom. What is suffering? The miserable misfortune? The shocking shortness of life? The endless, eternal pain and agony one recieves day after day? The thing is, nobody knows what real suffering is. Suffering is just a form of expression, a way to mindlessly blame something for the cause of your life's hardships. Suffering, in a sense, is not having any direction in life. Not knowing where to go, what to do, and how to live your life. Taking every minute in as your very last, absorbing it with every ounce of your being. Just to figure out that you're still living one minute afterwards, and for what? To suffer some more of course. To suffer through what life throws at you. No matter how you look at it, suffering is unavoidable, undeniable, and unstoppable. It trickles down your life's story, page after page, constantly splattering over and ruining your life's hard work. It stains the page, and sometimes those stains can't be removed ever again, always haunting you for the rest of your life. To me, life was never worth living, hell, even acquiring this Kingdom doesn't give me happiness. It doesn't end my suffering. But enough about suffering, I need to go down and direct my troops to help prepare for the battle that lies ahead. Heading down the elevator to the barracks on the second lower level. The barracks are my pride of the tower, a huge, wide open space built for storing military weapons and vehicles. I have; airships, karts, tanks, bullet bill cannons, and many other vehicles used for battle. Our weapons consist of the basics; swords, shields, axes, lances, but we also have power ups on our side. My soldiers are allowed to choose one weapon of their choice, and three small items to use as back up. Unfortunately, I'm short on item quantity, and item variety, since there really aren't anymore items around anymore. This is due to all the blocks being bashed, and all the coin blocks being scavenged for me to have more riches. But, who cares about that, I'm sure we'll be fine with what we have. The only items we have are; mushrooms, fireflowers, tanooki leaves, and that's about it.

Walking further into the barracks, and brisking past a few soldiers rushing to prepare for battle, I make my way to a steel podium. I stood behind it and tapped the microphone a few times, creating a loud boom with every tap. All the soldier's attention was directed towards me, "Everyone! It is time for battle! I want everyone to line up so we can go through a battle plan." Immediately after I said it, soldiers flew everywhere and scurried to regroup into an organized fashion. "Alright, now split up into four groups," I commanded.

"Yes sir!" They all cried out, and began to form four separate groups.

"Now, group A, you guys are going to be the infantry. Our frontal assault. Your job is to prevent Bowser's army from reaching the city for as long as possible. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Group B cried out, running out of the barracks through a large elevator meant for carrying large numbers of people. The elevator rose from the ground, right next to the tower and opened its doors, letting out all the soldiers into the city.

"Group B, you're going to be in the backline, scattered in specific positions throughout the city, just in case they break through." I shouted, my voice amplified by the microphone.

"Yes sir!" Group B cried out, following Group A out the same elevator.

"Group C, get in your vehicles. You will be helping Group A in the frontline."

"Yes sir!" Group C cried out, climbing into their vehicles.

"Ok, finally, Group D will be with me on the frontline for supervision, because I have a date with a man called Bowser. Let's just say it's going to be the worst date of his life!" I shouted out to the mass of soldiers, who cheered and applauded at my short, brave speech. _"Now all I have to is charge through Bowser's army to get to him and end this before it gets any worse." _I thought, walking down from the podium and going into the armory portion of the barracks. TIme to get ready for battle. Pressing a red button near one of the shelves with weapons and equipment on it, the whole rack switches around, revealing a suit of armor. This wasn't any normal suit of armor though, it was MY suit of armor. Specially crafted to fit my physique, purple from head to toe, they also added a black cape. Next to my amazing suit of armor is my weapon of choice, the whip. It's crafted from metal, and little, prickly thorns have been melded onto it to add more damage. Taking my whip and putting on my armor, I finally set out to join my troops on the battlefield, which happens to be on a dead, grassy plain. At least the terrain isn't too much of a problem, but gives neither armies an advantage. Too bad it's a fair fight.

**-At the Battlefield-**

"All troops, charge!" I yell out to my group as I lead them into the heat of the battle, followed by Group A, and B. I saw hundreds of Bowser's minions; koopa troopas, goombas, paragoombas, parakoopas, hammer bros, fire bros, and last but not least, Bowser himself. Bowser led his troops from the far back of the army, what a coward. Now I have to fight my way to him. WIth my whip in hand ready to crack away at various amounts of minions, I ran even faster into the fray before me. I laid my eyes on dozens of goombas in my path, so I take them out with one horizontal swipe of my whip, catching their feet from underneath them, and causing them to trip. I keep rushing through the crowd of enemies, trying to skip past as much of them as possible. I was doing well, until I got to the backline of Bowser's forces: the hammer bros. With their steel hammers and iron defense, it was going to be incredibly difficult to get past them. They immediately threw their hammers into the air, all of them aiming for me. I did my best to dodge them, and I had an idea. "Come on! You can do better than that! You guys throw like a bunch of pussies!" I taunted, hoping they would take the bait. Again, they threw their hammers into the air, but this time I was ready. Once one of them was in my range, I cracked my whip and wrapped it around the handle of the hammer, and then I swung it around and let go of it; right at the hammer bro. The hammer rammed into its gut, the hammer bro went down on his knees and grimaced in pain. The other hammer bros stared at their fallen comrade and backed up. They literally made a pathway straight to Bowser for me, seeing they couldn't do anything against me anyway. I see Bowser up ahead, waiting and looking around at the battle scene. Soon, the only thing he'll be looking at is my whip strangling his neck. I walk up to him and he finally notices me. We both stare at eachother for a while, but then I point my whip at him, "Bowser, you aren't going to survive the end of this battle!" I shouted out, rushing towards him. _"I won't let you win Bowser! I won't let you have the princess!"_

**AN: Alright, chapter 6 is done, I have more time to write now because I finished my paper for my class already. Expect earlier updates, but not as early as one day. I was lucky that I had enough time to do that, so expect maybe a three day wait, maybe more. Who knows? Depends on how diligent and motivated I am to do my work XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Finally, organizing and creating our base of operations inside the old office building is officially complete. Man, moving a bunch of materials in and out of the building, not to mention fixing up the place, was really difficult. "Hey, Wario. Aren't you glad we took the highest room in the building? At least it was the one in the best condition." I asked Wario, who was still working on his cubicle.

He stopped working for a minute, "Yeah, but we still had to climb dozens of stairs just to get all this stuff up here. Chairs and desks weigh a ton you know?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Thank goodness the rich were kind enough to throw away their old furniture for us to take."

Wario gave out a hearty laugh, as did I. "Alright I think were about done here, right? Oh, did you make Rocky's little house for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's right inside your office, next to your desk." He replied, wiping sweat off of his forehead.

I started walking over to my office in the next room, "Come on, Rocky! I'm going to show you your new home." I said, motioning for Rocky to follow me. Rocky shuffled over to his new home with sudden swiftness and immediately made himself comfortable inside his new home. It had a nice red roof with a tall arching opening for Rocky to get inside. Wario even etched Rocky's name above the door opening. Just then, Wario crashed through the double doors leading to my office, looking as pale as a ghost. "Wario! What's wrong?!" I asked, trying to sound concerned.

He took a deep breath, "You have to see this, Bowser's minions have entered the city! It looks like our military is trying to fight them off, but they're failing miserably…"

"What can we do? We don't have anything we can use to fight!" I shouted at his face, anger slowly boiling.

"Remember when you found those fireflowers? We can use those." He retorted.

I ran over to my desk and checked the bottom drawer, which was the largest of the three on that side. I opened it and there they were, the fireflowers with all their burning beauty. I quickly snatched them out of the drawer and gave one to Wario. "Use it wisely, and if you want to know why I get two, its because you still have strength left in your bones. Okay?"

Wario nodded and put it in the grey pocket of his uniform. I did the same. Wario and I ran downstairs to the 1st floor of the office building and headed outside to see what was going on. I could hear the soldier's cries as well as the innocent civilians. Except the cries of the soldiers were cries of death, because all of them were lying on the streets wounded. Dozens of minions caused havoc throughout the city, terrorizing the citizens, raiding their homes for valuables, and destroying everything in sight. Luckily, they haven't noticed us yet. "_Shit! I spoke too soon!"_ I thought as Rocky jumped out into the street. I called out, "Rocky!" And reached out my hand for him to come back, but he didn't. A nearby hammer bro saw him and grabbed him by the chain, lifting him up to eye level. The hammer bro looked at me, a wild grin slapped across his beak.

"Hey guys, wanna play some baseball?!" he ashed his troop, which to no surprise, said yes. I watched as the hammer bro threw my pet into the air and smack him with his iron hammer. Rocky broke into hundreds of pieces. "Rocky!" I gave out a gut-wrenching shriek. Wario grabbed by my arm, but I refused to leave. I thrashed about, trying to savor what was left of Rocky. I later saw that the minions were charging at us, and it was time to run. Wario lead me back into the office building while the hammer bro and many other minions followed us in pursuit. "_That's it, I'm done. They killed Rocky...how dare them! I'll kill every last one of those minions, and save this kingdom! No more hiding! It's time for Luigi to get to work!" _I thought as we ascended the stairs up to our base. I could hear the pounding of the minion's footsteps ascending the stairs and chasing us down. "Get in a cubicle and hide!" I yelled out to Wario when we reached the top floor. I opened the door with lightning speed and waited for Wario to get through, after he ran inside, I slammed it closed. Locking it behind us, and running inside a random cubicle for cover, we patiently awaited our enemies arrival. I heard the door fly across the room, landing by one of the nearby cubicles. _"Here they come…"_ I thought. I heard them slowly enter the room, trashing things, and hunting us down.

Wario glanced me, asking me what to do with random hand motions. I silently point to my pocket, hoping he would understand the message. I pull out my fire flower and so does Wario. I hold up three fingers and slowly put down each one; three, two, one. "Now!" I screamed, using the fire flower and rushing out of the cubicle. I immediately throw as many fire flowers as I possibly can, taking no mind at what I was hitting. The hammer bros, goombas, and koopas ducked, but some actually ran out of the way, knowing they didn't stand a chance. Although, most ran away, some minions were prepared to risk their lives. Still firing fireballs, I look over at Wario who is staying behind cover while shooting fireballs. A few hammers fly towards me, which I quickly dodge effortlessly. Then, with a huge burst of speed as if I just used a queen mushroom on my kart, I rush at the hammer bros, firing dozens of fireballs. Once I was close enough, using my fireballs as a distraction, I swept my leg underneath them. The hammer bros fell over and landed on the ground, the last thing they saw was me firing a fireball at their faces. There aren't that many minions left, but then I heard a scream behind me. Turning around, and with no time to react, a hammer bro had his iron hammer raised to strike. I could've sworn he was about to kill me. But, when he ferociously swung the hammer back down, I caught it. The hammer bro kept pushing down on me, I felt the pressure build and me knees started to give out beneath me. The hammer bro jerked the hammer to the right, slamming me into the wall of a nearby cubicle. He slowly approached me and raised his hammer yet again. _"I'm a goner...I don't even deserve to live because I let Rocky die….goodbye….everyone…" _I thought, shutting my eyes closed, and clenching my fists, I prepared to die. His hammer swung back down again, ready to deliver the final blow, but that blow was never delivered. I heard a loud noise and opened my eyes. Wario apparently tackled the hammer bro before he had a chance to kill me. "Thanks Wario. You saved me…" I muttered, picking myself up and getting away from the cubicle.

He patted me on the shoulder, "Hey, I owe you one for getting me off the streets." he chuckled, "C'mon, we gotta get this place cleaned up. Otherwise we fixed this place up for nothing, am I right? he chuckled again. I didn't chuckle along with him though, my depressing thoughts clouded my mind for me to be happy right now. All I could think about was Rocky, and how much I'm going to miss him. _"Bowser's going to pay for this, one way or another...and Waluigi too, for his stupid soldiers not doing shit to protect this failing Kingdom." _My thoughts were getting the best of me, I didn't realize Wario was shaking me gently trying to snap me out of my trance. "Yo, Luigi. You in there? This is Wario speaking." he joked, trying to make me feel better.

"We need to find Bowser. Now." I said, my eyes fierce, cold, and distant.

"Well, alright. Bowser should be leading his army right? So let's look outside the Kingdom." Wario suggested, leading the way outside of the building. It was slow going though, because we had to travel across all the debris inside the building from our previous struggle. Once we got outside, however, my eyes couldn't believe what they were witnessing. Bowser and Waluigi were, fighting?!

**AN: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Next time, the fight between Bowser and Waluigi continues (SInce they had to get out of the plains somehow and into the city. So they have already begun their fight.) **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Let the battle begin! I apologize for being a little late on the update. I was sick for a few days and couldn't work on this chapter AT ALL… :( That and I have another paper to write as well. **

Chapter 8

My body, exhausted and tired of taking heavy damage, probably won't be able to sustain anymore turmoil. Bowser is extremely powerful, and his moves are stronger than mine. But all he has is power, brawn and no brains. While I have agility and strategy, I'm hoping that'll be enough to kill this motherfucking turtle. I stood there, lost in my train of thoughts, endlessly wandering in my trance-like state. Bowser, on the other hand, stared at me in awe and confusion, but mostly confusion. I'm sure he's probably thinking why I'm not doing anything, or why I haven't fought back for the past few minutes. I can barely see him through my vivid thoughts caressing my mind, squeezing every little bit of information out. All I know is that if I don't come up with a strategy soon, then Bowser will become annoyed and apprehensive. Finally, with a sudden jolt, a strategy plays through my mind like a cinematic film. Bowser isn't going to stand a chance. I stepped off my train of thoughts, waving goodbye as it sounds off the horn and rides away. As my attention reverts back to Bowser again, I notice that three huge fireballs burning through the dense air, are barreling straight towards me. A quick burst of energy flows through my legs and causes them to move swiftly out of the way of danger. I skid across the ground, gritting my teeth as the sharp rocks and pebbles graze against my clothes and skin. Withering away in absolute agony, and awaiting one miraculous jolt of energy to get me out of danger once again. Nothing happened. I turned my head to the right and saw Bowser stomping his way over to where I lied: sprawled across the ground, and completely defenseless.

Now even closer, his giant feet kept pounding on the grey, cracked street. I couldn't move, and watching him slowly make his way over to me worried me even further. "Looks like our little fight is over, Waluigi," he said, placing his foot on top of my scrawny frame.

I cringe at the newfound pain amongst the other sources of pain around my body, "N-not yet...Bowser..." I whispered, breathing becoming more of a hassle. I glanced at Bowser, his snout opened up to reveal a small ember growing inside of his mouth. "Shit! I gotta think fast!-" I thought, as the ember grew into a small flame. Just when the burning fire in his mouth couldn't get any bigger, ready to turn me into ashes, something miraculous happened. Another jolt of energy that I never felt before shocked my body with an intense vibe. Suddenly feeling power flowing through me, I grabbed Bowser's large leg with both hands and lifted it off me. Then, as if simultaneously, I rolled off to the side and got up from the ground. I immediately used my whip and wrapped his body. Tugging at the whip with all my might, Bowser flung around me and into a nearby building in front of me. At a quick glance the building looked like that old office building I shut down. I watched in awe as a couple of familiar faces ran away from falling cement blocks and steel frames, not to mention wood and other sharp materials. Focusing my attention back to Bowser-hoping a few more hits would finish him off- I trekked over the fallen debris and looked for Bowser inside the building's first floor. What a sight that turned out to be. The whole first floor was left in ruins; cubicles destroyed, debris sprawled across the dirty blue carpet, and an unconscious Bowser lied against one of the fallen cubicle walls. Walking over to Bowser, and poking him a few times, I was assured that he was unconscious. Before I decided to deliver the final blow, I heard footsteps traversing through the rough terrain of debris. Those damn fools, what do they think they're doing? Wait a second, those fools are Luigi and Wario. Whatever they're up to, it can't be good for me.

"C'mon Wario! Bowser landed right here!" I heard Luigi shout as he ran towards Bowser's body. Carelessly following behind was Wario, the poor fat ass I kicked out of the castle a few months ago. That little fuck up is traveling with that plumber, probably to get revenge on me and steal my gold!_ "Shit they're going to see me if I don't hide!"_ I thought while I dove behind the nearest cubicle. I warily stared at the two individuals as they inspected the scene and examined Bowser's body. Other than looking at his body, they seemed to be looking for someone else too. _"Great, now I'm definitely going to get caught….fuck!" _I yelled in my thoughts, silently pounding at the ground hidden behind the wall of the cubicle.

Luigi spoke up shortly after my outburst,"Did you hear that?" he asked Wario. The fatter plumber shook his head, but Luigi wasn't convinced. "It came from behind one of these cubicles…" he continued, slowly checking each one. _"No, no, no…he's going to find me and I'm going to be screwed…" _My thoughts did a horrible job at putting my mind to ease, because that's exactly what they weren't doing. Luigi turned to check yet another cubicle adjacent to mine. _"I'm not there, moron…" _As soon as my thought ended, my life ended. He turned his head towards me, looking directly at me. _"Fuck!"_

"Waluigi!" he shouted, pointing his stupid gloved finger at me. Wario peeked his head over the side of the cubicle wall to see what all the commotion was about. Both of them, staring at me with their beady eyes, probably filled to the brim with anger and disgust. "Where's my brother?!" he screamed at me.

"Well," I began, "You'll have to find him...in my tower!" I shouted, taking out an emergency tiny, purple pellet. I threw it at the ground and then purple smoke surrounded me. In a split second it teleported me to my beautiful throne room, safe and sound.

**AN: After this chapter I won't post anything for awhile because my biggest priority is to work on my paper. Sorry, but I need to get that done before I go to see my grandparents for a few days. I hope you enjoy it though :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: My paper is finally finished, so now i can give you guys the next chapter! Enjoy :) Luigi's POV**

Chapter 9

"Dammit! I was too late!" I shouted, pounding my fists against the floor. Standing up from the ground, I look over to Bowser, and then at Wario. Except I switch glances yet again, paying close attention to Bowser's eyes. His eyes are open now. "Wario! Get back!" I scream, jumping backwards and posing in my fighting stance. Wario looked at me as if i was crazy and walked towards Bowser.

He kneeled next to Bowser's body, "Really Luigi? He's in such a weakened state, he can't do anything against us right now," he reported, gazing at the giant koopa in front of him. Bowser's eyes drifted about the room, looking for something-someone-to grasp upon. I walked up to him, looking emotionless as a statue. His eyes met mine, and immediately he tried to stand up but failed. "Don't try to move too much, Bowser," Wario said with concern, "If you move too much, then your injuries will get worse!"

My stone cold gaze never left Bowser, he seemed to notice, "Bowser...why were you fighting Waluigi?" I asked.

He looked around the area for a moment, pondering his thoughts until he finally came up with something. "I wanted the princess...and, from the looks of it, my koopa troop did a fine job. They wiped out his army...but I failed to wipe him out." Bowser closed his eyes for a few seconds, then continued, "I need to get my revenge on him, nobody steals the princess other than me!" he raised his voice slightly, but hacked and coughed afterward.

I laughed hard until my sides hurt, "I should've expected that answer from you, Bowser!" I blurted out between laughs, and then my laughter died down, allowing me to speak in a more serious tone, "You know, Wario and I are heading down to Waluigi's tower right after we prepare ourselves. If you'd like to join us, please feel free because you and I, we have the same goal. To get revenge on Waluigi, the only difference being I have to rescue my brother too. And you know what," I stopped to think about what I was going to say next, then added, "I'll even let you kidnap the princess, but don't think you'll have her for long!" I exclaim in a joking manner, hoping he would catch my drift. And, thankfully, he did. Bowser had a good hearty laugh, the one that revitalizes everything inside with boundless bundles of energy. It gave him enough strength to get up off the ground, disregarding the crucial pain for a few moments.

"R-really?" his eyes widened with excitement, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's head over to Waluigi's tower and kick his ass!"

"Alright, but first, we need weapons," I stated.

"We could use the weapons that Waluigi's soldiers used," Wario informed, pointing towards a few weapons visible through the gaping hole in the building. Wario, Bowser, and I picked a few weapons scattered around the city. Wario picked up an axe, I picked up a sword, and Bowser couldn't find anything because his hands were too big.

Wario looked at me, slightly disappointed, "Hey, how come you get the sword?"

"Because in my current weakened state, I can't hold anything heavier than this," I replied, trying to sound annoyed.

"Fine," he stubbornly replied, "Let's just head over to the tower already."

The three of us then headed over to the tall tower owned by the man we all hate the most. Its height looming above us nearly made me sick. The day was nearly over now; the night lit up the sky with a glowing dark blue hue. Most of the dark ominous clouds rolled away, leaving an open, starry night sky. Despite the grey, smokey clouds being out of sight, the air still felt tight and choked up in my lungs. Taking a moment to prepare myself for what was to come, I motioned for Wario and Bowser to follow me inside. I opened the double door coated with dark purple, along with zig-zagged black patterns plastered on the front. The inside of the tower was surprisingly luxorious and extravagant. Bright purple walls adorned with a repetitive gold diamond pattern, and a large, open space in the middle of the room. Black couches rested on both sides of the room, next to them are pirahna plants adjacent to each side. Near the back, two staircases meet up in the middle, leading to yet another double door. The center of the room held a long black pillar, extending all the way to the top of the purple ceiling. The pillar had four corners, with the front having a sliding black door. Two koopa troopas donned in purple armor stood in their positions next to each side of the door.

"I wonder how we're going to get past them," Wario asked the group with a nonchalant demeanor.

"Oh, I don't know? Maybe beat the living shit out 'em?" Bowser retorted sarcastically.

Wario's eyes widened as he grinned with excitement, "Sounds like a plan!" he exclaimed, dashing towards the guards.

"Help me..." Bowser muttered.

I looked over to see Wario, who was already halfway at the guards when they finally took notice of him. Apparently, texting on their mushroom phones is very distracting. They both looked up to see a a fat man dressed in yellow charging at them. I watched as Wario took each guard down with a swing of his axe. He would've chopped a guard's head off if I didn't run over there and cut in. Bowser soon followed suit, and was right next to us in no time at all. Upon further inspection of the front, there appeared to be a yellow button next to the door. I pressed it, and the door slid open, making a small 'ding' noise when it fully opened. It was then that I realized this was no ordinary black pillar. This was an elevator. Buttons layered on the inside of the elvator, lined up evenly, are next to door. The numbers go all the up to 13, but Wario decided to press seven.

"Why did you do that!?" Bowser and I scream, waving our arms up and down in frantic, random motions.

"Because I like the number seven," Wario replied nonchalantly.

Bowser and I let out deep sighs of annoyance and immediately felt the elevator rise up. My stomach churned and jumbled around because to my surprise, the elevator rose up much faster than I anticipated. Finally, the elevator stopped on the seventh floor-thanks to Wario- and all of us stepped out of the elevator. Examining my surroundings, and quickly glancing around the room, I realized we were in a casino. With green carpet littered across the floor, and a gambling machine at every turn, there was no way we could turn this down. A part of my mind told me to get back in the elevator, but my curiosity got the better of me. Wario and Bowser both went their separate ways, leaving me to explore on my own. I almost did explore on my own. But, deciding that this wasn't the time to be fooling around, I pressed the elevator button again and stepped inside. "_I can handle this on my own," _I thought, pressing the button for the thirteenth floor. Feeling the elevator rise again, I made a desperate effort to keep the contents of my stomach from spewing out onto the black tiled floor. It stopped once again, and the door slid open, giving me a view of someone's throne room: Waluigi's throne room.

**AN: I apologize if this chapter is too short for everyone, it's either going to be short, or I can add some pointless filler in for you guys. Filler is never necessary to me, so short it is XD. I believe I can either finish this story next chapter, which would make the chapter EXTREMELY long, and it would take longer to write and post it. Or, I could find a place to split it down the middle for you guys, so you won't have to sit through 2500-3000 words of a chapter. I really hate reading long chapters so that's why I don't want to give you one. But I'll see which option is the best, because I'm leaving on July 3 to go see my grandparent. It's a no electronics zone-except for phones-but I won't be able to write a lot due to me needing internet connection to write and post. Alright, I'll see ya guys next time, if I don't post in awhile, just know that I'm gone for a week and won't post probably til wednesday(july 9). That's not an official date. Ok, now I'm really finished talking. Bye :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Luigi's POV**

Chapter 10

The throne room, like the others, appeared to be very extravagant as well. The red throne at the back of the long hall was occupied by a man in purple armor: probably Waluigi. The man stood up and walked to the left of his throne, pushing it to the side, revealing a secret passageway. I guess he hasn't noticed me by the entrance of the elevator yet. He walked down the grey, cement staircase leading downward through the secret passage, and that's when I ran after him as fast as my scrawny legs could carry me. I silently and carefully tip-toed across the steps, making sure he wasn't aware of me stalking him. I'm sure it's Waluigi now, he donned his original black overalls and purple attire instead of his purple armor. The darkness shrouded my vision the further I went down, making it harder to keep track of where Waluigi was going. I could still make out his silhouette glowing through the darkness, it seems like we're walking through a long, stone hallway. Finally, after some time, he stopped and pulled something out of his pocket. It jingled and rattled as he inserted it into a metal door. I'm guessing they were keys. He pushed the heavy door open, and stepped inside, it was now or never. I dashed for that open door, my footsteps echoing throughout the corridor. Waluigi turned around and saw me crash right into him, causing us to fall through the door and onto the solid, cold floor. Realizing my situation, I rolled off of Waluigi and stood up. That's when I saw her. Princess Peach stood against the wall inside the room, in chains from head to toe. With chains wrapped around her wrists, legs and torso, she vigorously struggled to either break free, or inform me of something through the duct tape delicately placed across her lips. I couldn't tell which. I felt a sudden jerk as Waluigi tackled me to the ground once more, I remained calm and tried to fight him off. Flailing my arms around, trying not to let him take advantage over me, I finally grasped his overalls and tossed him to the side.

"Why is the princess here?!" I shouted, as I regained my footing.

"She's here to be my Queen, when we rule the Mushroom Kingdom!" he replied, followed by an evil laugh.

I gave him a look of disgust, "Oh come on, do you really think Peach would become your Queen?"

He laughed again, "She doesn't have to 'want' to become my Queen, because I'm forcing her to no matter what!"

"You evil bastard...you kidnapped the princess and my brother!" I yelled.

Waluigi got up from the floor and dusted off his overalls. "What are going to do about it? Kill me?" he teased, knowing I didn't have the guts to kill him, although I really wanted to.

I clenched my fists, anger building up inside me. No, it wasn't just anger, more like rage building up inside me. I felt something urging me to let it out. So, without thinking, I just let all the hate, agony, and anger built up inside me out. Dashing at Waluigi, and screaming like a maniac, I pulled out my sword from its sheath. I raised it up high and brought it downward, my drive to kill him increased even further. To my dismay, he dodged it with a simple backstep to the left, leaving my sword to cut through air. Time was of the essence, so I swung my sword to the right and made contact with his clothes. A wide gash appeared across the front of his overalls, and a partial part of his purple shirt. But that was all. No blood gushing out, no scratch or anything. This infuriated me to the point of no return. How could I _not_ have hit him there? I grunted and turned to the right, preparing to lunge at him. He was one step ahead of me, one step! He flicked his whip at my midsection, causing me to lean over in pain, clutching my stomach. Then he lifted up one of his long legs and brought it down upon my head with incredible force. My head slammed into the ground, my body following suit. Shit, that really hurt, my whole body is going numb. I struggle to get up, using my arms to push myself upwards. They shook violently, refusing to let me up any further, then finally gave out. My body fell back down with a harsh thud, and Waluigi looked at me with a menacing grin. He knew I was finished, he knew that I had no energy left, he knew he could kill me right here. And that's exactly what he went to do.

He took his whip, wrapped it around my neck, and tied it tight. He didn't even start choking me yet and I felt like I was already feeling shortness of breath. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, he tightened it so I had no breath at all. My breathing completely stopped, and I was now doomed. I pulled on the whip to hopefully get some air, but Waluigi kept tightening it before I could do anything. My vision blurred in and out of focus, and my mind told me I needed air. The sad thing is, I wasn't going to get any air anytime soon. Now my vision faded away, occasionally letting me see once more. I'm going to die. Now it faded away again, but my sight isn't returning anymore. Am I dead?

**-At the Casino with Wario and Bowser- (Third Person)**

Wario and Bowser walked around the casino, gawking at the various types of games they could play. Gambling games, lottery machines, slot machines, they were all there. And the two of them were going to play them all, or so they thought. As they walked around winning and losing gold coins, they forgot about one thing: Luigi. Both of them didn't worry about him at all, not even looking for him in the casino. Wario headed back to the entrance of the casino with large bags filled to the brim with gold coins, while Bowser walked back sulking, broke and empty-handed. Wario took one glance at Bowser and laughed hysterically, "You lost all your coins didn't you?!"

Bowser glared at him, his left eye twitching. "If you don't stop laughing, I'll come over there and steal all your coins! So then you'll be the one who lost all their coins!" he shouted back at Wario, pointing his finger at him.

Wario's laughing halted immediately. "I'm sorry, it's just so funny how I'm so much better at winning than you are, seeing as you always fail to capture the princess!" he began to laugh again, his eyes tearing up from laughter. Bowser desperately tried to hold back his anger, and almost let it go, but managed to take a deep breath and calmed down. "You do realize how difficult it is to capture the princess right? And now, we gotta deal with this purple wearing moron. He took the princess from me, and I'm gonna make him pay for it!" he shouted, holding his hand up in front of him and clenching it, pretending to squash Waluigi like a bug.

"Shoot! We got so distracted by this casino that we forgot about him! Hurry Bowser! We have to stop Waluigi!" Wario yelled as he ran to the elevator and pressed the button for the thirteenth floor. "Hang on, where's Luigi?" he asked, looking at Bowser who stepped inside the elevator too.

"Maybe he already went to fight Waluigi," Bowser suggested.

"You're probably right, he was, afterall, the most determined to get back at Waluigi out of all of us," Right after Wario said this, the elevator rose, causing both of them to lose their balance slightly. In less than a minute, the elevator reached its destination and opened, letting Wario and Bowser out and into the throne room. Not paying any attention to the extravagant decor, Wario and Bowser rushed to the open staircase in the back. Running through the dark hallway, and bashing through the door-due to Bowser's efforts- both of them saw a sight they would never forget. Waluigi stood over Luigi with one foot on his back, and held a sword above his head.

"Shit…," They both muttered simultaneously. Wario was the first to take action. He dashed forward at Waluigi with lightning speed, knocking him over. Then he began to violently shake Luigi to hopefully get him to wake up, while Bowser walked over to Waluigi to keep him occupied.

"Come on Luigi! Wake up!" he yelled in Luigi's ear, not knowing what else to do. Bowser stomped his foot on Waluigi's torso, resulting in a scream of agony coming from him.

Bowser moved his foot left and right with very slight movements, "You're not going anywhere...the only place you're going to is the underwhere, when I stomp you flat!" he shouted, raising his foot again. Slamming his foot back down, Bowser could feel Waluigi's face crush and crack beneath his foot, until his foot touched the ground once again. Bowser looked down to see blood splattered around Waluigi's crushed head, its face hardly recognizable anymore. He glanced at Peach who looked terrified, but in a good way. Wario finally saw Luigi open his eyes after what felt like the longest time. While Wario helped Luigi up, Bowser helped Peach out of the chains restraining her, and ripped the duct tape off of her mouth, which made her yelp in pain. Once Luigi and Peach were fully recovered, the group made their way out the secret passageway. They then headed down the elevator to the basement, where Waluigi's dungeon was.

"I'm sure Waluigi is keeping Mario in here, because I overheard him say something about his prized patient in a cell beneath the tower," Peach informed the group as she lead the way through the hall of locked up patients. "Look at all these innocent people, tortured and beaten senselessly by him, such brutality. Once we rescue Mario, we'll get all of these people into the nearest hospital, alright everyone?" Peach asked, looking at everyone with desperation. They all nodded in agreement and kept following her down the hall to an unusual looking cell door.

Bowser took one look at it and immediately shouted, "Leave this one to me, guys!" he began to charge at the door backwards, his shell acting as a battering ram. It took at least a dozen tries for the door to actually fall down, because the first few tries only created small dents in the titanium door. After the door fell down, all of them rushed in to see Mario, but some wished they hadn't. Mario lied against the wall, limp and lifeless with his hands dangling above his head, and with his wrists wrapped in chains. His hat lied in front of him because his head was positioned far forward, causing the hat to fall off.

Luigi reluctantly walked forward, and knelt down in front of his brother. "Mario?..." he poked his arm a few times, the sound of chains rattling startled him slightly. "Mario!" he yelled his brother's name this time, shaking him. Still no response. Luigi began to realize the reality of the situation, his brother wasn't there anymore. He rested in the Star Road, accepting people's wishes and helping out the Star Spirits with various types of tasks. He was gone. Luigi stood up, his face showing no emotion, and no remorse. Stepping away from the body, Luigi motioned for everybody to leave the cell. Everyone else left the cell as Luigi took one last look at his dead brother, and then he began to leave as well. But stopped because he thought he heard a soft murmur. Disregarding the sound, Luigi continued to leave the cell, not even looking behind him. That's when he heard it. A shrill scream calling his name, coming from the place he'd least expect. The cell. Luigi turned around and dashed into the cell, grasping Mario in his arms. The rest of the group was left confused as to what caused Luigi to dash back into the cell, and slowly made their way back to the cell as well. Luigi cried tears of joy as he hugged Mario for the longest time.

"I know this is a heartfelt moment for you Luigi, but could you get me out of these chains?" Mario asked, rattling his arms to grasp Luigi's attention. Luigi nodded as he batted away tears streaming down his reddened face, and picked up his sword from the ground. He slashed through the gold chains and Mario was now officially free. They hugged again while the rest of the group stood at the doorway, baffled that Mario was actually alive. As the hug slowly ended, Mario and the rest of the group left the tower. They all stood outside, under the dark, ominous clouds. That atmosphere will soon disappear along with all the violence and poverty.

"I can't believe you're alive princess…Waluigi told me he raped and killed you..," Mario said, overwhelmed with relief.

"He said that? Wow, I can't believe he would do that to you. Well, don't worry, I'm right here, despite a few scratches and bruises," Peach answered, showing Mario a few of her scratches.

"Don't tell me he beat you…," Mario muttered, scared to hear her answer.

"He whipped me relentlessly, without any remorse or any reason. I can't believe he had the nerve to do that to a princess," Peach replied, looking glum and disheartened.

"Peach...I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to stop him," Mario apologized, taking her hand in his.

Peach attempted a weak smile, "Well, Luigi was there to save me, so don't worry about it. You couldn't do anything because you were locked up anyway."

"I guess you're right…," Mario answered, looking slightly more cheerful.

"Hey, Luigi, do you remember what you said when I joined you to fight against Waluigi?" Bowser asked, cutting into the conversation.

"No, I don't. What did I say?" Luigi replied, slightly confused.

"Well, you said that you would let me kidnap the princess if I helped you," Bowser said with a smirk.

Luigi's eyes widened, "But, I was only joking so you would come along, I never meant-"

"Too late!" Bowser cut him off and grabbed the princess, jumping off into the distance.

"Looks like we got a job to do Luigi…," Mario muttered with a sigh.

"I guess we do, huh?" Luigi replied, gazing out into the polluted darkness. Both him and Mario ran after Bowser, an old, well known adventure lied ahead of them. The Mushroom Kingdom's future is in their hands now.

**AN: 10 chapters! YAY! I made it past my goal for 10 chapters. I really enjoyed writing this for you guys, and I really hope you enjoyed reading it too. I hope this passes as an epic conclusion to the story. :) And, I hope everyone noticed any improvements I made in this story, although this last chapter, I admit, I rushed through. So please don't make an assumption that I didn't improve because of this chapter. Anyways, until next time guys :) **


End file.
